1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator for side mirrors of an automobile, for an observation of the back, and more particularly, to a connections device of an actuator for side mirrors of an automobile, which has a light nature in weight and an elasticity on the basis of a synthetic resin formation thereof, to prevent an actuator from being damaged and transfer a rotation force of a driving motor without loss by employing a support plate for supporting an inside gear group.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An actuator for side mirrors of an automobile is used for motor bendable type side mirrors. In case a user tries to bend the side mirror of an automobile according to its necessity, the side mirror can be bent by rotating a main body of the side mirror through a use of a rotation force of a driving motor and a spline shaft so as to make the side mirror automatically bent, that is, by using power of an electric motor instead of a manual manipulation of a driver conventionally. Thus the user can make the side mirror bent in the inside of the automobile even without a drop of a window.
An actuator used in a conventionally motor bendable type side mirror includes a driving motor and numerous gear groups, a spline shaft, a worm and a worm wheel in the inside thereof, in other words, in general, not only such construction requires a maintenance of a mechanical strength, but also its main body is needed to be manufactured with matter such as metal based on a durable abrasion nature.
However, such metal main body is very difficult in its manufacture and its material expenses is comparatively high, which brings about a cause of increasing the cost of products. The weight of the actuator is also greatly heavy according to its material characteristic, thus a capacity of a motor for its driving must be increased and a damage or a breakdown upon several kinds of components such as gear, worm and worm wheel etc. is promoted due to the heavy weight.
Meantime, parts except the gear group rotated are not required in a mechanical strength or a durable abrasion nature, namely, a waste for resources not required is caused and its economic loss is also vast.